bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Wojny napoleońskie
Wojny napoleońskie - szereg wojen, w których Napoleon I Bonaparte naparzał się z przeciwnikami. A było ich dużo, bo wszyscy w Europie uwzięli się na Francję. Zazwyczaj to rywale z AnglikamiWłaściwie to Anglicy raczej zachęcali do walki innych. Bo jeszcze się na herbatkę spóźnią! na czele wypowiadali wojnę, a Napoleon zamiast błagać o litość, spychał kolejne państwa do swojej strefy wpływów. Wojna z Austrią Początkowa sytuacja Napoleona nie była dobra. Przez przypadek objął rządy w czasie wojny. Już wtedy wszyscy mieli dość Francji. Może dlatego, że podbiła kawał Włoch? Nad makaroniarzami chciała zapanować Austria. Niby przeciw Francji walczyła cała koalicja, ale widocznie wysłali niewidzialnych żołnierzy. Tak czy inaczej, dostali od Francuzów po mordzie. Tak po drodze podbito też m.in. Monachium. W walkach pomogli Polacy. W nagrodę dostaliśmy wypoczynek na Karaibach. Niestety, wielu z naszych zginęło, bo za mocno balowali. III koalicja antyfrancuska Ale Brytyjczycy nie chcieli widzieć tak mocnej Francji. Za pomocą pieniędzy zachęcili parę państw,do dołączenia do III koalicji antyfrancuskiejII była w wojnie powyżej, a I to w czasach rewolucji francuskiej. Do drużyny weszli znowu Austriacy, Ruskie, Szwedzi i Królestwo Neapolu, przy czym ci ostatni tylko dlatego, bo Napoleon się ogłosił królem Włoch. A Neapol też powinien należeć do Włoch. Ponownie, brudną robotę dostali ci pierwsi. Szybko dostali łupnia pod Ulm. Wtedy o koalicji przypomnieli sobie Ruscy. Zanim dotarli na pole bitwy, Wiedeń już był podbity. To zmniejszyło stanowczo morale wojsk austriackich. Za to wojska interwencyjne, jak to miały w swojej naturze, trochę wypiły. I pod Austerlitz znowu zostali sprzątnięci. Austria musiała podporządkować się Francuzom. Wojna z Prusami Wkrótce francuski karzełek podporządkował sobie Szwajcarię, Holandię i znaczny kawał Niemiec. Przy tym ostatnim zorganizował Związek Reński. To oznaczało, że Prusy już nie miały żadnej kontroli nad małymi państewkami. Musiało dojść z tego powodu do wojny. Chociaż właściwie najpierw król wysłał do Francji ultimatum, a cesarz w odpowiedzi wysłał do Prus pociski ze swoich armat. 14 października 1806 roku Napoleon wygrał w dwóch bitwach na razTylko jak on dowodził dwoma armiami na raz?, pod Jeną i Auerstedt. Tak, ja też nie wiem, czemu nie walczyli o jakieś większe miasta. Potem Napoleon pędzikiem wziął Berlin i większość Prus po Warszawę. Pomoc w wojnie chcieli dać Rosjanie, ale wraz z niedobitkami pruskimi ponieśli klęskę pod hydrantem Frydlandem. Prusy i Rosja musiały się upokorzyć i stworzyć Księstwo Warszawskie. Odzyskaliśmy kraj, ale tak na niby. Władca z Saksonii, a rozkazy z Francji... I degradacja do roli księstwa... Wojna w Hiszpanii Podczas trwania wspomnianych wojen, ciągle walczono na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Nikogo on zbytnio nie obchodził, ale warto się pozabijać. W bitwie pod Trafalgarem, gdzie pomagali o dziwo Anglicy, Francuzi o dziwo ponieśli klęskę. Ale była to bitwa morska, a na flotę zabrakło najwidoczniej kasy. Niemniej w 1807 na tronie hiszpańskim zasiadł brat Napoleona. To spowodowało, że Anglicy pomyśleli, że najwyższy czas ruszyć tyłki i użyć armii lądowej. Wylądowali w Hiszpanii, a potem pomoc partyzanki hiszpańskiej wypchnęli Francuzów tam, gdzie ich miejsce. Potem Francuzi użyli głównych sił i wrócili do Madrytu. A następnie to tak wzajemnie Francja oraz Anglia z partyzantami bili się jeszcze z pięć lat, póki Napoleon nie został obalony. Austriacy kontratakują Austria nabrała się na obietnice Anglików i zaatakowała Francję. Pewną część wojsk skierowała też na nasz piękny kraj. Jednak nie mieli szans, gdyż nie mieli żadnego sprzymierzeńca. Zostali szybko pokonani. A Księstwu Warszawskiemu musieli jeszcze Galicję oddać. Po co im to było? Atak na Rosję Rosjanie w tym czasie coś knuli, jak to oni. Jako, że Rosja byłaby za dobrym sprzymierzeńcem dla Brytoli, Napoleon postanowił podbić tych pierwszych. Wszedł wielką armią do Rosji. Ale to był wielki błąd. Rosjanie palili wszystko na swojej drodze, aby nic nie padło w ręce wroga. Było to niespodziewane posunięcie, bo kto by spodziewał, że zrobią coś takiego własnym poddanym? No... w sumie to każdy. Mniejsza. Na dodatek robili to tak umiejętnie, że obie armie się nie spotykały. Aż do Borodino, gdzie Francuzi wreszcie dogonili uciekinierów. Ale nikt tam nie wygrał, tylko obie strony się trochę pozabijały. Wojskom napoleońskim udało się zająć Moskwę. A właściwie to, co z niej zostało po spaleniu i ewakuacji ludności. Car nie chciał się poddać. Nawet się śmiał, że stolica jest w Piotrogrodzie. No to agresorzy postanowili zawrócić. Tyle tylko, że nastała zima, a oni nie wzięli ze sobą kurtek. Dodatkowo kończyły się zapasy żywności, co mocno zmniejszało liczebność wojskDo wyboru mieli: umrzeć z głodu lub zjeść kompana. W obu przypadkach wychodzi na minus.. Dodatkowo Rosjanie ujawnili się, atakując nad Berezyną. Nad, bo pod wodą nie da się walczyć. Atak koalicji Zmniejszenie liczebności Francuzów sprawiło, że nagle wszyscy przypomnieli sobie, że chcą ich pokonać. Kiedy Napoleon uciekał z armią z Rosji do Francji, zapomniał o podpisaniu pokoju z Rosją. A tamci zajęli całe Księstwo Warszawskie. Szybko zebrał armię. Za to Rosjanie zebrali Austrię, Prusy i Szwecję. Starli się pod Lipskiem w tzw. bitwie narodów. Chociaż Napoleon miał pomoc Polaków i Sasów, to przegrał. Zresztą ci drudzy opuścili go w trakcie bitwy. Za to rywale dotarli do Francji i podbili Paryż, a senat francuski obalił cesarza. Następnie kazano mu udać się na zasłużone wczasy na wyspę Elbę. Wielki comeback Elba była blisko Francji, bo i po co przepłacać za dłuższy rejs. Przy pomocy niewielkiej armii Napoleon zajął losowo wybrany statek i dopłynął na kontynent. Nowe rządy we Francji nie były fajne, więc łatwo zbierał coraz więcej ochotników do armii. Przywódcy innych państw za to byli zajęci kongresem wiedeńskim, gdzie chcieli zdecydować o losach Europy po Napoleonie, który jak na złość wrócił. Jego nowe wojska maszerowały przez 100 dni po Francji i Belgii, po czym przegrały z angielsko-pruskimi siłami pod Waterloo. O dziwo, państwa antynapoleońskie dopiero przygotowały siły do ataku. A tu sam przyszedł i dał się pobić. I to jeszcze w setny dzień po powrocie. Na wszelki wypadek, tym razem wywalono go aż na jakąś wyspę na środku oceanu. Kategoria:Wojny